Embraced By Evil
by lynsay
Summary: This story takes place the next day after the last episode when Bonnie tried to set Damon on fire. What if Bonnie finds Damon trying to feed on an innocent girl, she tries to make him pay, but it back fires on her. So read on and tell me if you like this.
1. Chapter 1

Embraced By Evil

Author's note: I do not own vampire diaries or Damon but I wish that I did. This is a new story that I could not get out of my head and so I had to write it. I know that everyone probably hates Damon now but I still have hope for him. I have not given up yet. This story takes place the next day after the last episode when Bonnie tried to set Damon on fire. What if Bonnie finds Damon trying to feed on an innocent girl, she tries to make him pay, but it backfires on her. So read on and tell me if you like this.

Chapter 1

Bonnie was walking home from school; she couldn't get the previous night out of her head, when she tried to kill the psycho vampire Damon Salvatore. It wasn't that she regretted it but she knew that Elena was right though, if she did succeed than they would be no better than Damon was. Bonnie did not want to turn into Damon and now she was afraid of what was going to happen to her friend Caroline. It seemed like the vampires were taking over every aspect of her life and she didn't like this one bit.

The last thing that she expected to see while she walked home was Damon Salvatore trying to feed on some poor innocent woman but that is exactly what she saw a block from her house. Bonnie couldn't allow this to happen, she had to intervene. Her first thought was to use magic on him but it was obvious that the woman was not under compulsion when Bonnie got closer. This didn't mean that the woman knew what the danger that she was in from Damon though. Bonnie knew that she had to take matters into her own hands. She thought of another plan that didn't involve magic but some manipulation on her part instead and she knew that it would ruin Damon's day altogether, which she could not pass up.

She walked up to them and said, "I hope that I'm not interrupting anything? Am I honey?"

She looked at Damon as she said this, as if they were a couple or even friends, which they were neither.

"What are you high or something? You hate me or don't you remember that little witch?"

She put her hand on Damon's arm seductively and said, "Aw honey we only had a little tiff but now I find you out here hitting on another woman? What is wrong with you?"

Now the woman began to pay attention to their conversation, "Is this true? Is she your girlfriend?"

"No of course not she is lying through her teeth. We are nothing to each other not even friends. Why are you doing this witch?"

"I am only trying to protect what is mine. I just love the pet names that you call me too."

She said as she touched Damon's face as if they really were involved with each other.

"Well do you care to explain yourself? She claims that you she are together but you say otherwise which am I supposed to believe?"

"Believe me, she is the liar, not me. I mean she would rather set me on fire than let me even touch her. Ask her?"

"Is this true? I mean you must be desperate to pretend that you and his very fine man are together, so which is it, are you a liar or is he?"

This made Bonnie almost walk away and leave the woman to her fate but now she really wanted to stick it to Damon even more.

"We are together honey and if you don't get your hands off him, you will regret it. I am not just his girlfriend either, we're engaged, and he is my fiancé. So get your damned hands off him before you lose them. I can prove it to, see that ring on his left hand, I gave that to him for our first anniversary, and he gave me this necklace and this engagement ring too."

She held out her hand, the woman stood there in shock, and then she said, "Ok fine if she is the liar and not you then you won't mind proving it, will you?"

"Just how can I prove that she is the liar and not me?"

"Well if you care nothing for her then just take off that silly ring and toss it away then?"

"No I can't do that but you do have it all wrong, Bonnie will you tell her?"

"Tell her what lover?"

"You know what damn it."

Damon was beyond surprised that Bonnie was acting like this but he decided to; just go with it because hell the way his life had been going lately how could things get any worse than they already were for him. Thus, he leaned into her touch as if they were really lovers as she was claiming they were.

"Fine if this is the game that you want to play, I will play it, but you are going to lose."

With that, Damon pulled Bonnie to him in an embrace, she backed away and said, "Just what are you doing?"

"You started this game but I'm better at this than you are. I am only finishing what you started. You are right sweetie and I think that it is time that we made up don't you?"

Then he did something that shocked both the woman and Bonnie, he pulled Bonnie to him even harder than before and he kissed her hard and passionately. He was expecting her to pull away, slap him, or even set him on fire again even; but what he didn't expect was for her to kiss him back, which she did. As they were kissing the woman stormed off in a huff mad as hell. When Damon kissed Bonnie, many thoughts were going through her head except one, which was pulling away from him. That thought never crossed her mind at all. In fact, it felt like she could feel everything and the air had been sucked out of her. When he finally pulled away, her face was flushed and she felt light headed and dizzy. She didn't understand it how could someone so vile make her feel so much.

He said, "Wow, you are quite a surprise Bennett, I never knew that you could kiss like that? I do have a question for you though why didn't you stop me or pull away from me, huh?"

Bonnie was breathless, she had to take a moment to catch her breath again. "I was going to but there was no stopping you. I mean you were so determined there was no stopping you. Besides, I couldn't very well use my powers on you with that dreadful woman standing there now could I? I warned you about feeding on innocent people in this town but you refused to listen."

"Well what can I say, I'm irresistible to women, I don't even have to use compulsion as you can tell, and women want me even without tricking them. I never knew that you were so passionate before Bonnie; I can't stop thinking about that kiss. Let's go somewhere and explore the newfound feelings of passionate desires that we have uncovered in each other, what do you say witch?"

Bonnie backed away from Damon slowly; she couldn't believe what he was suggesting.

"How dare you, I would never let you touch me again, that kiss was a mistake, and so help me god you better never tell anyone about it either or I will make you so sorry. Do you have it?"

Damon could tell that he made her blush; she was getting redder as she spoke to him, and he could tell that the kiss affected her regardless of what she said. He thought he would play with her some more because he loved to get under the witch's skin and know knows what else he would get under in the process.

"Fine, have it your way but the offer won't be on the table for long little witch."

With that, they walked away from each other thinking that was the end of whatever this was but it was only the beginning.

Unbeknownst to either of them, someone witnessed what took place between them. Jeremy Gilbert stood there in shock because he couldn't believe it. Bonnie Damon kissing and together, it made no sense because he knew that Bonnie hated Damon even more than he did. He did not understand the women in this town, not only do they let Damon do all these horrible things to them, but then they fall all over him too. He hated Damon Salvatore and someone had to make him pay but he thought that it would be Bonnie but it seemed that she was too busy kissing him to do that.

"I guess it is up to me to make him pay then."

He whispered as he walked away into the shadows of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bonnie couldn't get the kiss out of her head and to make matters worse it seemed that lately Damon was everywhere. No matter where she went, it seemed like he would just show up wherever Bonnie was. She was starting to think that it wasn't by accident either. Once, maybe even twice in one day but not more than five times in one day. Finally she decided to confront Damon about these appearances in her life. She waited for a time when she knew that he would be home alone and they wouldn't be interrupted by anyone else. She left school early, knowing that Stefan, Elena and Caroline would still be in school. She entered the boardinghouse without bothering to knock, thus knowing that Damon was the only one home. Before she could call out Damon appeared at the top of the staircase.

"What do I owe the pleasure of this visit witch? If your looking for Stefan, Elena or vampire Barbie they are in people school, which you should already know."

"No, I'm actually here to see you."

"Oh, so you finally decided to take me up on my offer of sexual bliss?"

Bonnie turned bright red at his implication, after a moment she said, "No, don't be absurd. I would never even consider such an act. I am here merely to tell you to stay away from me."

"I don't have the slightest idea as to what you are talking about."

"Really so you running me into for more than five times in a day was a coincidence then?"

"What are you talking about this is a small town, we are bound to come across one another from time to time."

With that being said Damon came down the stairs and proceeded to invade Bonnie's space even more as he moved even closer to her. She tried to back away more into the living room but Damon grabbed her arms and pulled her even closer to him.

"What do you think that you are doing? Whatever game that you think you are playing with me, you need to cut it out because it's not funny, Damon."

She tried to pry his hands off her but it wasn't working.

"Please, let me go?"

"I'm not playing a game and I think that I will keep you here for awhile to keep me company. Besides I thought we could discuss that kiss."

"It's done and I will never kiss you or touch you again. You need to forget about it Damon."

"I can't because while I have been with many different women, I never felt that much passion from any of them that I felt when we kissed. Maybe we should just sleep together and get this sexual tension out of the way."

Bonnie was appalled at how Damon was speaking to her and if he thought for one minute that she would agree to that he would be sorely disappointed.

"I can't believe that you would even suggest something like that, I'm not that kind of girl."

He was going to release her but suddenly a beast burst through a window trying to attack Damon but Bonnie pushed him out of the way. She gave the werewolf one of her witch's headaches, thus causing the she devil to run off but not before she clawed at Bonnie's legs almost knocking her out. Damon went over towards Bonnie to check her wounds.

The minute that he put his hands on her, she pushed him away, stood up and said, "Keep your damned hands off me, I'm fine."

Just as Damon was going to release Bonnie, she fainted dead away into his arms. He carried her upstairs to his bedroom, and he laid her on his bed. Damon knew that it would be a couple hours before she came to but he decided to stay with her until he was sure that she was fine. After a couple hours went by he heard Elena Stefan come home, while Bonnie was still passed out in his bed. He went downstairs to make sure they didn't wake his guest up.

"Hey, what's with all the noise? I was trying to sleep, little brother."

"We just got home; you haven't seen Bonnie though have you? She left school early, she told Caroline that she didn't feel good, you wouldn't know anything about that would you Damon?"

"Now why would I know where the witch is, you know that she hates me right?"

Damon wasn't about to tell the truth about what happened because they would rush to Bonnie's side and he knew that he would never have this chance again. Lucky for him Elena and Stefan didn't press him further, as they simply left in search of their friend. Damon needed to be alone with her to figure out if she was feeling even half of the things that he felt in that kiss.

They both left in a huff, as Damon went to go check on his patient. Bonnie was just coming to when Damon walked into the room. At first she was disoriented and confused about where she was and how she got there. She awoke with a startled expression on her face.

"What, where am I?"

Then she noticed that Damon was in the room with her.

"Damon what am I doing in the bed of sin?"

He just smirked at her and then finally said, "You passed out from the werewolf bite in my arms or don't you remember that? I had to lay you down somewhere and I don't think that Stefan would want you in his bed."

Bonnie reached down and noticed that there wasn't any wound on her leg.

She looked at Damon in a panic and said, "How come my leg isn't bleeding anymore?"

"Well if you must know, I gave you a bit of my blood to heal you."

"What are you crazy? Why would you give me your blood?"

"Calm down, it's not a big deal. It will be out of your system in a day, why are you freaking out about my blood in your system?"

"Because I don't want to become a vampire."

"Please like that would ever happen."

"Let me ask you this, anytime that you have given your blood to anyone haven't they always turned into a vampire?"

"Hey, if I remember correctly you told me to give your friend my blood to heal her. It wasn't my fault that Katherine killed her."

"Maybe you might have a small point but in this town, I would rather not take any chances ok?"

"Fine, I'll remember that for next time that I'm trying to save your life."

"Please like it was even that serious. You only gave me your blood because of some alternate motive, I know it, so don't try and deny it either."

"You're absolutely right, I did have other motives for my actions. I wanted to be alone with you that's why I sent my clueless brother and his girlfriend away. We need to discuss whatever's between us because I know that you felt something in that kiss yesterday. You need to admit it already that you like me?"

"The only thing between us is hatred and nothing else. You need to let that kiss go already, it meant nothing to me. Why are you so focused on one kiss that wasn't all that great and didn't last long either?"

Damon was offended and said, "That's not true at all, I'm a great kisser and the many women that keep coming back for more should prove that."

"Sure whatever you say but I barely remember it."

She was purposely goading Damon's manhood and she knew it but she couldn't seem to help herself. In fact lately whenever she was in Damon's presence she couldn't help but rise to the occasion to irritate the carp out of him. Only she could get under his skin in true Bonnie fashion. Before she could add anything else about his shortcomings Damon was on top of her kissing the life out of her.

He pulled away breathlessly and said, "Now you can't tell me that wasn't an earth shattering kiss because we both know that you would be lying."

Bonnie could hardly breathe because of how his kiss affected her. She merely nodded her head slightly.

After she regained the ability to speak, she said softly, "Wow that was so intense, I've never felt something like that before. Maybe I was wrong and there is something between us. There's this strong connection between us and I just can't fight it anymore."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bonnie tried and tried to fight whatever this thing between her and Damon was but she was tired of fighting. So she did the only logical thing that she could do, she took the avoidance rout. After their second kiss, Bonnie ran out of the Salvatore's house as if the hounds of hell were chasing after her. She has been avoiding Damon ever since the kiss. Almost every single time that there is some crisis and she is forced to be in Damon's presence she makes sure that they are never alone together.

Damon was getting fed up with Bonnie's avoidance tactics. Finally after nearly three weeks he manages to get her alone under false pretenses of course. He had Stefan text Bonnie and tell her that she was needed at the boardinghouse. He told her that it was about Elena being in danger yet again. This is how he convinced his brother to do this for him.

"Stefan, I need a favor from you."

"What is it now, Damon?"

"I need you to text Bonnie for me and tell her that she is needed here. Then I need you to make yourself scarce, while me and Bonnie have a moment alone ok?"

"Now why on earth would I ever set Bonnie up like that for you of all people?"

"Because it is really important that I talk to her, I really need to see her."

"Well if it's so important then why don't you text her yourself then?"

"I would but she refuses to answer any calls or text messages from me at least."

"And may I ask why that is, Damon?"

"It's personal but to make a long story short, we kissed and she refuses to discuss what it means."

"Wait a minute, are you saying that you have a romantic interest in Bonnie?"

"Not that it's any of your business but I know that there's something between me and Bonnie but she's avoiding me. She thinks that if she avoids me than it will just disappear but it's not that simple. Will you help me or not?"

"If you can convince me that you are not playing some type of game with Bonnie then I will help you. You have to be serious about being with Bonnie, I mean you have to want to date her not just sleep with her and then dump her ok?"

"If I wasn't serious about being with her then would I really be talking to you about her and asking for your help?"

"No, I don't think that you would. Fine I will help you but just so we're clear, you better not be using Bonnie as some game to get Elena."

"I'm not doing that but just to make my intentions clear enough; I want Bonnie for more than one night in my bed. I've never felt something like this before for any other woman. And as far as Elena goes, I don't want her anymore, in fact I'm not sure that I ever really did want her. I think that I might have transferred my feelings for Katherine onto Elena."

"I will help you but you have to be ready to be serious about being with Bonnie ok?"

"I am completely serious about Bonnie and believe me if it were only about getting her into bed then I wouldn't even be asking for your help. I don't have a shortage of women wanting to sleep with me but I don't want anyone else except for Bonnie."

"Fine, I will take you at your word for now."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bonnie arrived at the boardinghouse early. She came into the living room and started calling out for Stefan.

"Stefan is you here or what?"

Suddenly Damon appeared in front of her.

After a moment or two he said, "Stefan's not here, we're all alone."

"I don't understand, he texted me and said that Elena was in danger, where is he?"

"That was a ruse that I asked him to do."

"Why would you do that?"

"I did it because you're avoiding me and we need to talk."

"I'm not avoiding you and there's nothing to talk about."

She started to leave but as she turned towards the door, Damon grabbed her and pulled her closer against his body.

Then he said, "There's a lot to talk about starting with why you keep running away from me?"

"I'm not running away from you. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really, you don't have a clue? I'm talking about how we kissed more than once and you liked it, doesn't that ring a bell?"

Bonnie shook her head slightly and said, "No, that's not true. The first kiss was an accident and the last kiss was a mistake because we can't become a thing. I mean we hardly even get along, we're always fighting with each other."

"I know but maybe that's foreplay and maybe we just need to release all this sexual tension between us. I know that you can feel it, the same way that I feel it. Just admit that you've been avoiding me because you're afraid of what you will do if we're alone together?"

"That's not true at all, we're alone right now and I'm perfectly fine."

"Really, so you're not tempted at all to kiss me?"

"No-no, don't be stupid and if that's all that you wanted then I'm leaving."

She turned towards the door to leave but Damon was already there blocking her exit.

"You're not going anywhere until we finish this thing between us."

Then he pulled her closer against his body and crushed his lips onto hers. All their other kisses were intense but this time the kiss seemed to completely take over. It was far more intensified than any other kiss before. Then before either one of them realized what was happening between them, they were on Damon's bed barely dressed.

He stopped right before they went too far and said, "Are you sure that this is what you want to do?"

She merely nodded her head and that was all the encouragement that he needed from her to continue. They made love slowly and softly, he held onto all through the night as if she were going to disappear at any moment. He had almost thought that it was all a dream until he woke up with Bonnie still wrapped up in his arms. He never felt something so intense before. He hoped that she wouldn't freak out when she woke up and the realization of what happened between them the night before hit her. He heard Stefan come into the house and went downstairs to talk to him before he woke Bonnie up.

"Hey, so how did it go last night with Bonnie?"

"It was a disaster in the beginning anyways."

Damon started to tell his brother more but they were both interrupted by Bonnie as she came downstairs wearing nothing except Damon's shirt from the night before.

"Sorry, I hope that I'm not interrupting but I am so hungry. Do you have anything to eat here?"

Damon spoke up, "Sure, I think that we have some pop tarts in the kitchen that Elena left here."

She left the brothers alone as she went in search of some food.

Stefan spoke up, "I thought that you said it went badly?"

"It did at first but then I kissed her and everything just changed between us. I can't really explain it but I think that I'm in love with her."

"So this wasn't just a onetime thing between you and Bonnie?"

"No, of course not, I want to be with her forever."

"That's good but I think that you need to have a talk with Bonnie about where this is all going."

"I will but that's between us and please don't go blabbing your mouth about this to your friends either ok?"

"Why don't you want anyone else to know about this?"

"Cause, I don't want them to try and poison her against me just yet."

"Why would they do that?"

"I don't know maybe because Caroline hates me and she doesn't need a reason. Besides Bonnie wants to wait for the right moment to tell all of her friends about us; we did talk a little last night."

"Oh, so you didn't just jump on her?"

"No, get your mind out of the gutter, we made love and there wasn't anything that was fast. It was incredible, I've never felt something so intense before in my whole existence."

Bonnie had chosen that moment to walk into the room.

"Wow, you really felt like that? I felt it too but I was afraid that it was merely in my head or that it wasn't the same for you."

Damon went towards her and pulled her into his arms like she always belonged there.

Then he said, "It felt so intense it's like your this drug that I'm addicted to. It's not only attraction either, Bonnie, I'm in love with you. I'm not sure when or how it happened but I fell in love with you. I want to be with you forever and not just for one night."

Bonnie looked at him like she didn't know what to say.

Then after a few minutes she finally said, "I want nothing more than to be with you. I kept pushing you away because I didn't want to be a rebound from Katherine or Elena. I wanted you to want me and only me."

"I only want to be with you and no one else ever again ok?"

She nodded her head as they proceeded to head back to his room. Stefan could find his own way out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It had been nearly three months since Bonnie and Damon began whatever was this thing between them. Still none of their friends knew about them with the exception of Stefan. He of course was sworn to secrecy and thus far he kept his mouth shut. Even Caroline had yet to figure out where Bonnie was always disappearing off to. They spent most free nights at the boardinghouse but she had to wait until it was really late to sneak in though. When the boardinghouse was far too crowded Damon would sneak over to Bonnie's house. They had to be careful right now because Bonnie wasn't ready to tell their friends just yet.

Until recently they both have been avoiding the discussion about telling their friends. Finally one night Damon decides to bring it up. Bonnie was supposed to meet him at the boardinghouse that night but he just couldn't seem to get all the people to leave his house. Finally it is so late into the night before the boardinghouse is empty but unfortunately Bonnie falls asleep at her house awaiting Damon's text. Since she doesn't reply back to him about coming over, he decides to pay her a visit in person. He sneaks into her bedroom through the window as it is opened slightly. She fast asleep on her bed; as he comes over to the bed and starts kissing her sweetly on her neck to wake her up.

"What's going on, Damon? I thought that I was coming over to your house?"

"Yea, that was the plan but some girl fell asleep and didn't text me back. I missed you and besides we have to talk ok?"

"Talk, about what?"

"About how or better yet when we are going to be telling people about us? When do you think that we could do that?"

Bonnie pulled away from him and didn't return his gaze as it never left her. He pulled her back towards him possessively again.

Then he said, "Well, when are you going to be telling your friends about us?"

Finally Bonnie said, "I'm not sure if I'm ready to tell them."

"So, what you just want to keep us a secret indefinitely then?"

"No, of course not, that's not it at all Damon; I guess that I'm just enjoying having something that's all mine and please admit it keeping this a secret is kind of hot right?"

Then she was kissing him and he lost his train of thought.

He pulled away breathlessly and then he said, "Hey, that's not fair, distracting me like that. Please don't try to use your womanly ways on me anymore because I'm impervious to your charms, Miss Bennett. Besides no more sexual encounters until you tell your friends that I'm your boyfriend deal?"

"Is that what you are? You're my boyfriend?"

"Yes, we're in a relationship whether you like it or not. What do you say about the deal?"

"Wow, I can't believe that you think you can withhold sex and think that I will cave into those demands."

With that she pushed Damon off her bed and onto the floor.

Then she stood up and said, "I won't be bullied into telling my friends about us. It will happen but you have to be patient with me ok? Because like you said we're in a relationship together, which means that we should decide when to tell them together as a couple. Please say that you understand?"

"Fine but you better not be dragging your feet about this because of any other reason?"

"Aw is Damon jealous?"

"No, I'm not jealous but I would like it to be known that your mine and not on the market ok?"

"I am yours and I always will be yours Damon."

With that there were no other words spoken except for moans of immense pleasure coming from the bedroom that night. As morning approached they were both so enamored with one another that neither one heard the door open. It was Caroline coming to ask Bonnie for notes from a class they were taking together. Bonnie and Damon were both asleep on the bed naked together. This is how Caroline saw them as she entered the bedroom. Then she started screaming quite loudly too. Bonnie and Damon immediately awoke and turned towards the loud noises.

"I can't believe it after all this time, you two have been hooking up. How long has this been going on?"

Bonnie spoke up first, "I'm sorry Caroline, I wanted to be the one to tell you and believe me, I didn't want you to find out like this. Please go downstairs while we get dressed. We will be down in a few minutes ok?"

Caroline left leaving Bonnie and Damon alone for the moment.

Damon spoke up first, "Does this mean that the secret is coming out into the open?"

"No, not yet anyways, please give me more time."

Damon got pissed off; he got dressed and stormed out.

He yelled, "Fine, you can deal with vampire Barbie on your own."

He left so fast that Bonnie wasn't sure what to think but she had to deal with Caroline first. She went downstairs to deal with her first problem.

"Well, are you going to tell me how long you've been hooking up with Satan?"

"Please Caroline, he's not that bad. You only seen the bad side of Damon, when you get to know him, he can be really sweet when he wants to be. You don't know him like I do."

"Thank God for small favors. So how long has this been going on for?"

"Not that long, just a little over three months."

"Wow, three months? Is it serious between you guys?"

"I'm not sure but I want it to be serious."

"Are you in love with him?"

"Wow, go right to the serious questions. Honestly, I think I am in love with him but lately he's wanted to tell everyone about our relationship and I've been dragging my feet."

"Why are you ashamed of what you've been doing with him?"

"No, that's not it at all, I'm just afraid of this thing between me and Damon becoming real. I mean if or when everyone finds out about us, they'll all have their input about it and I'm just not ready to deal with that yet. Can you understand that?"

"Yes, of course I understand that but you should also realize that Damon can be quite possessive when it comes to women. I mean he's not going to wait around forever for you to admit to everyone that you're together. Are you guys dating like girlfriend and boyfriend types or what?"

"I get what you're saying and yea, I guess that we are dating. He's mad at me, I better go after him but are we ok?"

"Yea, we're fine, I may not like your choices in men but as long as he makes you happy that's all that matters to me. If he ever breaks your heart, he will have to deal with me because I will break his face, got it?"

Bonnie smiled and then the two friends hugged it out for a few minutes. After that Bonnie stormed out in search of her man. Bonnie knew that she'd find Damon at the grill but she was surprised that she found some trashy girl hanging all over him. It was some little blonde tart and Bonnie wanted to rip her blonde hair out of her head. She looked around and saw that most of her friends were there as well. Matt was working at the bar, Elena and Stefan were at a table talking, and even Tyler was there at the bar. This made it extremely hard for Bonnie to make a scene but she couldn't stop herself.

She went over towards Damon and said, "We have a fight and you just storm out without even trying to work it out? What's with the blonde tart are you planning on sleeping with her or what?"

"First of all, you're the one that doesn't want to tell anyone about us and no, of course not. I would never do something like that to you because believe it or not but I'm in love with you and no one else."

"Wow, you mean it, you really love me?"

"Yes, I do love you, you couldn't tell before?"

"No, you've never ever said it before but for the record I am so in love with you too. That's what I told Caroline too and I'm ready to tell everyone that we're in a relationship now. I just don't want to lose you."

Then Damon pulled Bonnie to him possessively and kissed her so passionately that everyone in the grill was starring at them. Stefan wasn't surprised but everyone else was surprised. Things didn't get easier after that, in fact there wasn't a day that went by when someone wasn't trying to convince Bonnie to break up with Damon. She refused to let anyone dictate her life though. Her real friends stuck by her decisions though. Now almost nine months later, Bonnie and Damon were still going strong and no one could believe that they've been together for nearly a whole year, it seemed surreal.

The end!!!!


End file.
